


Talking to Boys

by threewalls



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Asexual Character, Double Drabble, High School, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"I've never seen the point in sex."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to Boys

"I've never seen the point of sex."

Haruhi keeps back the "yet" that had crept in when she'd raised this with her father. She's been open-minded, like he begged, has kissed and been kissed by girls, but nothing's changed. Haruhi knows that what she likes is talking to boys: Kyouya when he looks at her as a person, not staff, Tamaki when he's not completely ridiculous.

He might get like that now. Tamaki's either better than her father about things, or much, much worse.

"Sometimes--" Tamaki's voice falls as he shrinks into his shoulders to bring his face closer to hers. "Kyouya ties me down and threatens to have sex with me."

It must be true; Tamaki says stranger things all the time. "Only threatens?"

"He wouldn't do anything I didn't want. And I don't want-- Kyouya likes girls, I think, a little-- you really don't...?" Tamaki's cheeks are flushed, his eyes beaming.

"No."

"And you won't tell anyone," Kyouya says, from behind them.

Tamaki jumps-- and then yanks all three of them into an effusive hug. Kyouya mutters that this isn't for business. Haruhi's trying to step on Tamaki's feet, but she's happy. This is normal. This is love.


End file.
